Sam's Vow
by Yewen Took
Summary: Sam's devotion to Frodo started long before his promise to the elves. This story is very sketchy, I might polish it and repost.


Author's notes:   
-Frodo is 27 and Sam is 12.   
-For those of you who don't know, Sam has two older brothers, two older sisters and a younger sister.  
-this story is book canon, but I've used the actors from the movie as inspiration for Frodo and Sam's personalities.  
-I'm assuming that you (the reader) have either read The Fellowship, or at least know about the basics of it. Just watching the movie isn't quite enough.

**Sam's Vow**  
By Yewen Took

Bag End was quiet. Both breakfasts had been eaten and both Baggins' had retired with their favourite books. The smial was comfortable and uneventful, a normal hobbit air.

The same could not be said about #3 Bagshot Row. The round door flew open and hit the piece of wooden wall with a thud, and a small hobbit ran out into the daylight. Sam ran up to Bag End and smack into the gate before he thought to open it. He ran to the gardens, flung himself under his favourite lilac bush and wept.

"Sam?"

Sam turned and pulled himself to his knees, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Mr. Frodo? I'm sorry..."

"No Sam," Frodo knelt in front of Sam and held a branch out of the way. "Don't be sorry. Just tell me what's wrong."

Sam's lip trembled and fresh tears ran down his face. "It's Mum," he finally said.

Frodo crawled further into the shade of the lilac. He had never seen Sam crying, or even sad. "What's wrong with your mum?" he asked.

Sam sniffed. "She was awful sick all night, an' Gaffer said it was the baby inside her, that something was wrong with the baby, then this morning..." he sucked in a breath, "this morning she was all cold and hurtin' bad and now the healer says she's gone, and ev'ry one's cryin' and I couldn't stay, I couldn't stay there, Mr. Frodo." Sam hadn't dared to stop talking through his explanation, and when he did, he burst into tears again and wrapped his arms around Frodo's neck. 

Frodo held the gardener's son, rubbing his back and trying to think of the things that had been said to comfort him many years ago. The best he could think of, "It's alright, Sam," made Sam cry harder.

"But it's not all right! My mum's gone! And... it hurts..." he sobbed.

Frodo winced and held Sam closer. "I know Sam, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to feel like this." They sat under the lilacs for a time, Frodo quietly comforting the young hobbit until he pulled away and wiped his eyes with his sleeve again. Frodo offered him a handkerchief, which he took reluctantly. 

"I'm bein' selfish, Mr. Frodo, cryin' on you like this, when you're without your family." Sam looked down at his chest. He felt numb and hurt at the same time, and very tired. He wanted to stay under the lilac with Frodo, but he knew it wasn't his place to ask for such comfort. He was an employee's son, not a gentlehobbit like Frodo. 

"Sam..." 

"My brothers and sisters, they've lost their mum, too. I need to look out for them, now. I can't be cryin' and carryin' on like this." Sam grasped for reasons to have to leave.

But Frodo held onto his shoulders, keeping him from going anywhere. "Sam, you're not being selfish. I've had my time to grieve, you need to have your time too," Frodo lifted Sam's chin so that he had to look him in the eye. "Besides, I haven't lost my whole family. I have Bilbo, and my cousins. And you."

"Me, Mr. Frodo?" Sam's mouth dropped partly open. Family? The gardener's son? A voice calling his name made him aware of the world outside the lilac bush.

"Sam? Frodo? Where are you, lad?" 

Frodo forgot his answer when he heard his uncle's voice calling him. "Under the lilacs, Bilbo."

"The Gaffer is wondering where Sam is."

"I don't want to go." Sam whispered for Frodo's ears to hear and Frodo nodded, understanding. He pulled away from Sam to poke his head between the lilac branches. Sam grasped Frodo's hand with two of his own.

"Sam's here with me. I don't mind looking after him, if that's alright with the Gaffer."

"That's alright with me, Mr. Bilbo, Mr. Frodo, if you're willing." Sam's father was hidden from sight, but he sounded old and very tired.

"It's no trouble, Hamfast." Bilbo turned back to Bag End with the Gaffer and Frodo sank back into the lilacs.

Frodo turned his attention back to Sam, who had quieted down and almost stopped crying. Sam wiped his face again with Frodo's handkerchief.

"Oh, Sam." Frodo pulled Sam onto his lap so that he could lean back against the tween's chest. Frodo held him protectively, resting his chin on Sam's blond curls. 

Sam lay back, guilty for feeling comfortable, but couldn't bring himself to feel bad with Frodo's arms around him.

"Mr. Frodo?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"When does the hurt go away?"

"Not right away, but you'll start to feel better, you'll find things to make the time pass."

"What did you find?" Sam turned his head and Frodo met his gaze.

"Hmm? Oh, books. I've probably read every book in the library at Brandy Hall."

"Oh." Sam thought for a while, then looked back up at Frodo. "I can garden, can't I, Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo chuckled, "Yes, Sam, you can be the best gardener in the Shire." He pulled Sam back against him.

Sam yawned. He felt a little less numb and a little less hurt, but just as tired.

"Tired? Are you hungry?"

Sam nodded

"Let's get something to eat."

Sam followed Frodo out of the shelter of the lilacs and squinted at the sunlight. He looked up at Frodo as he took his hand and he knew what he had to do. Sam wouldn't just be a gardener, he would be Frodo's gardener. He would return the kind words and friendship with flowers and good earth, and make sure Frodo never had to feel hurt again. He would make sure of it, no matter what happened.

~*~ 

For Saavik-kat. She could have been Frodo if she had been a guy kitty. 

-Please r&r my other story, I need help with it! 


End file.
